1. Field of the Invention
A long-acting local subcutaneously-applied anesthetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In local subcutaneous anesthesia it currently is common practice to introduce a local anesthetic subcutaneously along with one or more vasoconstrictors. The vasoconstrictors are used in order to prevent too rapid dissipation of the anesthetic. The vasoconstrictors invariably are potentially dangerous and definitely are contraindicated in patients with heart conditions.